


The Perfect Prefect

by SashaDevore



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Role Swap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: Klaus stared in wonder at the wizardess before him, her hands resting on her hips as she looked around at the new students. "Well, now that that ordeal is over with, how about we get all of you to your dorms, hmm?" She turned away from the group, expecting the excited group of newbies to follow as she called for the other prefect. "Humphrey, time to go!"At once, a figure appeared at her side and matched their steps with hers. "I'll take the men, and you the women?" Klaus heard the man mumble, since he was near the front of the new students.Liz nodded, fluffing the man's hair. "I knew I could count on you, boo," she grinned happily, giving him a peck on the cheek. Klaus narrowed his eyes, somehow growing upset by her behavior, before taking notice of the fact that the two of them have suddenly turned dramatically towards the group, their capes flowing behind their backs.Klaus felt a tug at his motivation to do his best throughout his time at the academy.





	1. Spell of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> you might want to know  
> that i have not actually played a wink of klaus' route  
> but since i love him so much i'm gonna do it next (after i finish randy's route, i'm on like 11-1 or something)  
> i just hope that i don't need the information i don't have to write this fic lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour around Genodelune Royal Magic Academy does not go exactly to plan.

Klaus couldn't believe it. He had just arrived at the Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy a few moments prior, and he has already rammed straight into someone.

"Ahh, my sincerest apologies!" The voice of the person he had run into, who had fallen and spread a few papers onto the floor, cried out. She huffed slightly, whipping out her wand from her jacket's cuff and chanting the phrase _Ordo Lumen_ softly. With a flash of light, all of the papers that had scattered were back in their previous position in her arms. She stood quickly, keeping her balance as she bowed to Klaus. "I give you my apologies once more," she sheepishly spoke, chuckling as if to lay off some of the tension. "I really should pay attention to where I'm going, but I have so many things to take care of in such a small amount of time." She bowed once more before holding out a hand to him, her other hand holding the documents close to her chest. "I am Liz Hart, and it's wonderful to meet you."

"Klaus Goldstein," Klaus replied hesitantly, taking her hand and shaking it with determination. _This woman was definitely strange_ , he thought to himself. _Clumsy and airheaded, apparently, but seemingly smart._ He likely wouldn't meet her again, however. "Now, I must get going."

"Oh, of course!" Liz smiled, bowing slightly once more. "I'm sorry keeping you, and I'll be seeing you soon!"

Klaus nodded to her as she quickly walked past him, and took a step in the direction of where he was going before he halted. _'I'll be seeing you soon'?_ He wondered in bewilderment as he stared at her retreating back, which disappeared behind a corner. _How would she know that she would be seeing me soon?_

* * *

He was not impressed. He stared at the woman who lead the discussion at the head of the auditorium, listening to her speak about class organization in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. _How could this woman be our prefect?_ He asked himself silently as he watched her. She was definitely not the personality for someone who would be one of the two top students in the school. There was no way that this was possible. However, there Liz Hart was, the student representative of the school, leading the orientation.

"...With introductions completed," Liz spoke, her tone of voice changing slightly to be more excited, "I will be running you all through a tour. Please follow me outside these doors on the side-" she pointed at one of the side doors- "and do not dally; Humphrey will usher you out if you do not leave." She turned to the side, waving to someone before she chanted a spell to make a wind current that pushed her forward and over the heads of students to land in front of them. "Follow me everyone!"

Klaus found himself at the front of the crowd, still trying to reason with himself about _how_ in the world this woman could be one of the two top students in the school, and yet he could find no answer. He instead chose to actually listen to her tour as she walked backwards in front of him, watching the crowd move along with her.

"I will first take you to the hall that I've dubbed 'Classroom Hall', because almost all of the classes you will take will be housed in this hall," she told the group, leading them down the hall and pointing out various classrooms to tell them what they're typically used for. "You will become more familiar as you go on, but just know that the classroom I'm pointing to that's near the boy with really pink hair - I love it by the way - will be the one that you will be reporting to for your first class." She took a glance behind herself and stopped, holding her arms out to stop the advancement of the group. As she spoke, she dropped one of her arms and pointed to her right. "This room beside me is the Prefects' room, where you will be able to come into contact with either myself or Humphrey, or both. If you have any issues with anything, academic or personal, feel free to come to me for assistance; the prefects are here to make your stay at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy the best it can be."

She began to walk once more as Klaus stared at the prefects' door, memorizing the markings on it so that he would be able to find it by the door. "Now, we will be going to the library-"

"Not the library!" A muffled voice cried out, startling Liz and nearby students. Everyone peered at Liz in confusion as she dug around in her bag for a quick moment, producing a book from its depths. The book somehow leaped out of her hold and floated in midair to the bewilderment of some.

"Grimoire," she grumbled in annoyance, her left hand resting on her hip as she wagged a finger at it, "I told you to be quiet! I bought you from the library, it's not as if you will be going back there anytime soon."

"I sure hope so," the Grimoire barked at her before turning its pages towards the rest of the group. Liz sighed as he floated expectantly and held her hands up as if indicating his existence to the group.

"This crabby book is named the Grimoire," she introduced with a small groan, though she was wearing a slight smile on her features. "If any of you have any troubles with your schoolwork, I will happily lend the Grimoire to you so that your practical skills could be assisted. However, do not return him to the library, or..." she shivered as her voice trailed off before shaking her head. "Anyways, next we will be going to the library! Please follow me up the staircase, and be careful to not trip! ...Or you'll end up like me on my first day."

She took a step onto the staircase before stopping, causing the tour group to also stop in confusion. She hummed to herself before she searched over the heads of the students, attempting to find something; or, perhaps, someone. "Humphrey!" She shouted to be met with silence. She persisted, however. "Can I fly?"

 _Now that's a dumb question to ask_ , Klaus thought to himself. He still couldn't believe that this mediocre girl was one of the top two. _No one can fly._

A stern voice answered her from the back, echoing to the front. "Only if you don't take more than one person with you," the low voice spoke, and her eyes gleamed as Klaus stared at her in disbelief. She turned back to the group, looking around at all of the students in front of her as if expecting something from them.

A hand shot straight into the air as if spurned by some force, and she waved the person over gleefully. "Come on up!" She grinned, holding her hand out to the student who pushed through the crowd to approach her. The student, who turns out to be the pink-haired student she had called out earlier, took her outstretched hand. "What's your name?"

"Serge Durandal," the student answered with excitement. Klaus grumbled unintelligible phrases as she turned her attention to the group once more.

"The wonderful thing about Genodelune Royal Magic Academy," she told the tour group with happiness dripping from her tone as Serge took hold of her hand, "is the fact that you will have the opportunity to not only learn practical magic, but also be able to explore the limits of your own magic and be able to create spells that are most useful for your type, and which can be changed slightly to accommodate different wizards and wizardesses." She held up her hand which held Serge's and chanted _Leviosa Aura_. 

Klaus suddenly felt a chill whip his hair forward slightly, and it seemed as if all of the air currents gathered around her and Serge, lifting them off of the ground. Klaus noticed the determined expression on Liz's face, showing how much she was focusing on the spell's outcome. It brought them off of the ground a couple more inches before slowly pushing them backwards and up the staircase. All of the watching students cheered in amazement as the two were set down at the top of the stairs, the students looking at each other as if they wanted to try it out for themselves.

Suddenly, a loud bark from the same voice as before cut off everyone's excited chatter. "The rest of you will be walking up the stairs like regular people," Humphrey told the group, his tone one that demanded order. "The only people who have successfully cast this spell so far have been myself, Liz, and the Headmaster; we do not yet know what effects it can do when cast by those who cannot fully control their power, or do not have enough of it." The crowd sighed collectively at the statement. "However," he added, his expression not changing but his tone slightly softening, "if you get lucky enough to be able to catch Liz at the best of times, she will undoubtedly experiment with you and see how such magic can be influenced by your personal magic abilities." The crowd once again began to chatter happily, climbing the stairs as Liz shared some quiet words with Serge. Klaus couldn't pick up on what they were saying, but the two of them were beaming happily throughout their conversation.

_That Serge would not be beating him; none of these people in his class would be beating him at anything._

* * *

 The rest of the tour was not very interesting, in Klaus' view; they walked by some more hallways, through the library, to the archive, to the headmaster's office, and then were escorted to the courtyard.

"The courtyard is one of the best meeting places in the school, as well as one of the most relaxing. Many students find themselves able to focus on their magic practices out here than in a classroom; of course, the vice versa is also true. The best- oh!" Her speaking was interrupted by her noticing a bird wobbling around on the grass. Immediately, she abandoned the group to run to the bird's side and pick it up softly. She asked it many questions, such as if it was okay, or what was broken or hurting, or what its name was. Once more, Klaus couldn't believe what pointless questions she's asking the bird; _it's not as if she can talk to it._

"If you find any injured animals," the Grimoire's old voice chimed out as everyone watched Liz with interest, "or if you think there is anything wrong with your familiar, your best bet would be to contact Liz." While everyone turned their attention to the Grimoire, who floating in the air and flapping its pages softly, it continued, "She is able to speak to almost all animals, and her field of expertise in magic is veterinary." It flew towards her slightly then back, indicating the crowd to watch her. "See for yourself... Liz Hart's true power."

The group watched in awe as the bird was suddenly lifted into the air, wind and light wrapping around it like a blanket. As she chanted one spell after another, she held out her free hand to the bird's floating figure, waiting for her restoration magic to finish its job. The group began to cheer incessantly as the bird landed in her hands and immediately began to fly, beating its wings a couple of times before flying away. "Goodbye, Ronil!" She called after it, receiving a few chirps back before turning back to the group with a wide grin.

"Sorry about that, everyone!" She apologized sheepishly, like she had before with Klaus, bowing down before smiling brilliantly at everyone. "With that ordeal over with, I imagine that you are all tired after traveling and the tour; let's get you all to your _dorms_!"

She rallied the group to her side as she began to walk once more; however, she now called Humphrey to her side instead of having him at the back. At her call, wind enveloped around Humphrey's being and pushed him over the students' heads and down at her side. Klaus wondered if it was Humphrey's magic or hers that brought the man to her side; he hadn't heard any magical incantation. Humphrey didn't take a beat of rest from the flight, matching his steps with hers as the two of them walked towards the dorms with the group of students following on their heels. "I will take the men," Humphrey's low voice mumbled to Liz, barely audible to Klaus, "and you the women?"

"I knew I could always count on you, boo," Liz smiled to him, pecking him on the cheek. Klaus suddenly snapped out of his entranced state caused by her magic at the sight of Liz softly placing a kiss on Humphrey's cheek, and he narrowed his eyes at the gesture. _Could the two of them be dating?_ He wondered to himself as the two of them suddenly turned back towards the group dramatically, their capes flowing behind their backs. "I will be taking the girls," Liz told the group with a wide grin, raising her hand so that it could be seen over the crowd, "and Humphrey will lead the boys. Please gather up to your specified perfect!" Humphrey matched the hand gesture as the two of them moved away from each other, separating the group into two groups.

Klaus sighed inwardly when he realized that he wouldn't see Liz again that day, but he imagined that he would see her the day after. And, if he proved himself to be the best student in his class, he would likely see the two of them everyday. His motivation fueled, he followed behind Humphrey's long strides towards the boy dorms.


	2. Mission to Assist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to make a good second impression to the prefect most commonly seen around the school, Klaus shows off his magical capabilities. Later, Klaus becomes the prefects' assistant, and Liz's state of exhaustion surprises all those nearby.

Klaus entered the classroom with a frown set on his face, as typical. Strangely, however, was that his frown was larger than usual. He was perfect in timing every step of his morning so that he would have the time to meet with either Liz or Humphrey; however, the prefects were out on errands earlier than he was. Klaus should have expected it, given the amount of work prefects, teachers, and the students themselves have to accomplish so early in the year, but he was still mildly inconvenienced.

Walking towards the very front of the seats, Klaus noticed the pink-haired man speaking with someone unfamiliar. Klaus, with a bitter taste in his mouth due to his memories of Serge and Liz from the day before, almost turned on his heel; however, he heard the mention of Liz in the two boys' conversation.

"Liz said that Buddies will come soon enough for some of us," Serge spoke happily, cradling the school badge pinned to his chest. 

"Who do you think you'll be Buddied with?" The other man inquired thoughtfully, also looking down at his own badge. "I sure hope it's someone fun."

The two men looked at each other suddenly as if they thought of the same thing; which apparently they did, because they both cried out, "Like Liz!"

"Oh, please," Klaus scoffed, unable to _not_ butt in on the conversation, "Liz likely has a Buddy already. And if she didn't, she would likely need someone to match her abilities as one of the top two in the school."

"Buddies are partnered together so that both of the students in the pact learn more about themselves and their inner personalities with the help of the other," a familiar voice chimed in from behind Klaus. From seeing how the two boys' eyes lit up, Klaus' expectation to see Liz behind him became true. "Good to see you all again, Serge, Klaus, Randy," she grinned before stepping past them, taking her place at the podium in the front of the room as the bell rang. Klaus felt his pride fall slightly due to the fact that she didn't address him first. 

"To your seats, everyone!" She called over the chatter of the students, and all of them fell silent, excluding the squeals of those excited to see Liz. "If you do not remember me, though from the looks of your faces it seems that you do, I am Liz Hart, a prefect of two present in the school." With a smile and a very short breath, she continued, "Typically on the first day, Headmaster Randolph would be holding your first class; however, some urgent business came up that called him away from the school. Therefore, I will be taking the title of temporary instructor of your introduction to Gedonelune Magical Theory."

Liz fell silent all of a sudden, taking a slow visual survey of the students. The tense silence continued as she looked around the room, everyone staring at her expectantly, before her eyes fell on Klaus. "Klaus Goldstein," she spoke, walking around the podium to come closer to the center of the room, and by extension to him, "how much offensive magic do you know?"

Klaus stood from his chair, as he would at home, and answered formally, "I have memorized twelve."

Liz seemingly thought for a moment, staring at something off in the distance before she focused her eyes back onto Klaus' and inquired him once more. "And how many defensive, or barrier, magic spells do you know?"

"Two."

Liz nodded with a tiny smile, indicating for him to take a seat with a hand gesture. "Someone ask me how many of each I know," she spoke, turning away from him to pace. She stopped suddenly before anyone was able to raise their hand, raising her finger into the air. "Or better yet-" she began to smile knowingly, turning around to face the students once more- "fire something at me. Anything.  _Everything_."

The students in the room quickly began to speak to each other, hesitant to throw an offensive spell against a prefect. However, just as quickly as they began to speak, they all fell silent as Klaus stood once more, wielding his wand in his right hand. " _Sagitta Lumen_ ," he chanted immediately upon rising, a perfect arrow made of light shooting out of his wand towards Liz.

" _Magia Flau_!" Liz chanted in response, bringing her hand, which now held a shield, out in front of her and parrying the attack easily with a beaming smile. The other students gasped in awe as the light from the arrow struck the shield, the arrow turning into a shower of light. Liz shook her hand to the side, dispelling the magic barrier as she prepared for Klaus' next attack.

" _Globus Flau_ ," he spoke, his tone still even but more forceful as a ball of fire spewed from his wand towards her.

" _Scutum Flau_!" Liz spoke with even more force than he had, creating a large barrier of flame in front of her that enveloped the small ball. "Eximo," she chanted with a quieter voice, and the flame of fire dispelled.

Wasting no time, Klaus cast again. " _Globus Ventos_ ," he chanted, his brow furrowed in concentration.

A look of bewilderment crossed Liz's expression, her smile falling as she absent-mindedly chanted, " _Scutum Ventos_ ," and once the wind ball was swallowed by the wall of wind in front of her, " _Eximo_."

Before Klaus could cast another spell, Liz began speaking once more. "You may sit, Klaus Goldstein," she ordered, turning her back to him as she paced in thought. Klaus blinked in confusion for a moment before silently taking a seat.

"The point of that example-" Liz began, turning around once more to face the class with a brilliant smile, the confusion swept from her features as if it was never there- "was to give a practical example of two fundamental parts of Gedonelune Magical Theory, as well as another point that I might explain later if I remember to do so. The first fundamental part of Gedonelune Magical Theory is elemental magic, such as the balls of fire and wind cast by Klaus. Elemental magic is magic that is cast using one of the four forces of nature to accomplish a task." She began to pace side to side, continuing, "Elemental magic does not have to be used for offensive spells; however, it is what it is most known for." She scanned the group of students once more before she called out, "Randy March."

"Yes!" The student from before replied, standing quickly to her call.

"What are the four elements?" She inquired, her pacing halted in wait of his answer.

Randy bit his lip for a second before replying, "Fire, wind, water, and earth... right?"

Liz nodded. "Exactly right," she told him, beginning to pace once more as her eyes wandered around the classroom. "Moving on from elemental magic, which you will learn plenty about throughout the course of your academic life here, the topic takes us to spatial magic. Spatial magic is another fundamental part of Gedonelune Magical Theory, and is the use of magical diagrams so as to organize and direct the flow of the wizard's or wizardess' power. Barrier magic, such as the magic I used to block all of Klaus' attacks, is one of the most common applications of spatial magic."

Stopping her pacing once more at the center of her room, Liz wielded her wand in her hand once more. "Now," She lectured with a change of tone; it was a similar change of tone to the orientation the day before, as if the topic she would be speaking about next would be much more interesting. "Now, I explain to you about what elemental or spatial magic is... but I bet all of you are wondering somewhere in the back of your mind, how do you use it?" She met eyes with Klaus and sighed slightly. "Unless you are Klaus Goldstein," she grumbled with a sad tone of voice, waving her wand in his direction, "who likely knows every single part of what I'm about to explain."

Klaus' eyebrow raised at the mention of him, but ignored her suggestion. "To cast most magic," Liz continued with a smile, which emphasized that what she said before was a joke, "you must envision it in your mind. For instance-" she added, lifting her wand into the air- "I will summon a blade of wind through the use of practical magic, using the entire incantation for comprehension purposes. O great wind, become a blade," she chanted as wind slowly began to shift around her wand, " _Acies Ventos_!" The wind gathered around the tip of her wand and produced a scabbard made of wind.

Liz grabbed the small sword with her free hand, then promptly released it into the air. The sword made of wind, having been released, vanished into thin air. "Now," Liz continued, raising her wand once more, "when I was creating the blade, I had the shape of a scabbard in mind; had I wished for, I don't know, a longsword..." She hummed softly, gripping her wand tightly before chanting " _Acies Ventos_ " once more. The wand now produced a sword of wind with a much larger blade and hilt. She grabbed the hilt and released it once more to force it to disappear. "The point that I'm attempting to make is that the incantation is only about ten percent of your work. Sixty percent of the work is the vision you have in your mind of the outcome of the spell, while the last thirty percent of the work is your focus on channeling enough of your magic in the right way."

Looking down at the watch on her wrist, Liz sighed softly. " _Aperio_!" She chanted, and colorful marbles appeared on every single occupied desk in the classroom. "Your homework for tonight is to transport this marble one foot," she instructed, holding up the marble in her free hand. "The direction in which doesn't really matter, as long as you're able to do it; once he sees you tomorrow, the Headmaster will ask you to transport it in one direction or another. However, if you are able to successfully move this marble using your magical capabilities, the direction in which will not matter." As the bell rang overhead, Liz finished her lecture by telling the students, "If you would like any assistance with the topics I breached today or with your homework, myself and Humphrey will be occupying the prefect's office for the rest of the day today."

While everyone watched with bated breath and immobility, even with the bell having been rung a moment ago, she bowed deeply in front of all the students. "Thank you for listening attentively, and I wish for all of you to have a wonderful rest of your day." She raised her wand, chanting " _Imbrem Lumen_ " under her breath. To everyone's awe, light began to shower down around them, brightening the room and everyone's moods. "Dismissed!"

* * *

 

After his last class for the day was dismissed, Klaus immediately shot up from his seat and left the classroom to briskly walk towards the prefect's room. Liz had mentioned that the prefects would be there, and there was no reason not to believe her. Uncaring about the other students passing him in the hallway, Klaus knocked on the door with perfect posture. "Who is it?" Humphrey's low voice demanded from the other side of the door, seemingly slightly upset.

"Klaus Goldstein," Klaus answered, his tone level and formal as he awaited permission.

"Oh, Klaus! Come on in!" Liz's cheerful voice responded, and before Klaus could set his hand on the door handle, the door swung open quickly. Liz grinned happily in front of him, her clothing and hair disheveled. “Go on, we don’t want to show this embarrassment of mine to everyone, do we?” She continued, pulling him in by the hand. He tumbled into the room, his eyes wide as he stared at her form.

“Hey,” Liz spoke, dropping Klaus’ hand and turning to Humphrey, who sat on the couch with an unimpressed expression. “I know this is a bit off-schedule, but I need you to run that huge stack of books back to the library,” Liz ordered the other prefect, pointing at a humongous stack of books that was lying on the floor.

“This is why you return the books you already got when you visit the library multiple times in one day,” Humphrey complained under his breath, rising from his seat and gathering all of the books onto a cart. “No more visits to the library for you today.”

“I wasn’t planning on more!” She replied happily, ruffling Humphrey’s hair before standing in front of a nearby body-sized mirror and fixing up her appearance. Once Humphrey had left the room, she turned to Klaus, who was staring at her incredulously, with a questioning look. “What was it that you needed?”

“I am Klaus Goldstein,” he absently reasserted, and Liz nodded with a soft smile.

“I am quite aware of that, _Klaus Goldstein_.”

“I… wasn’t finished.” She raised her eyebrow in amusement, silently waiting for him to continue as she combed through her hair with a large brush. “I wish to be of assistance to you throughout the school year.”

Seemingly surprised, Liz tilted her head to the side questioningly with her smile stuck on her face. “What is your reasoning behind your request?” She asked, the brush in her hand halting its movements.

“To be more acquainted with the inner workings of the school,” Klaus explained, bowing deeply to her. Chuckling lightly, Liz dropped her wand from her sleeve into her hand and placed its tip under Klaus’ chin, lifting his head to look at her.

“You do not need to be so formal with me,” she told him, turning away to look around the room thoughtfully as her hands worked at fixing her hair into her signature ponytails. “I would love for you to work with us, but usually Humphrey is able to take care of all of the sorting and cleaning and et cetera…” She tapped her wand against her temple to concentrate, her gaze falling to the extremely large stacks of papers that were sitting on the main desk of the room. “What you could do is sort through all of the papers there and place them into alphabetical order based on the last name of the students.” She turned to Klaus, tilting her head slightly once more. “Are you okay with doing that?”

“I’ll have it done,” Klaus replied with a nod, moving towards the desk and picking up a few papers.

“See that you do.” Liz looked at the large grandfather clock present in a corner of the room and clicked her tongue disapprovingly. She moved to the door of the room, grabbing her cloak from the nearby coatrack. “I have to report to the Headmaster about a…” She suddenly trailed off, looking down at her hand. Klaus looked up from the documents to see her hesitancy. She shook her head slightly, turning back to him with a wide smile. “Take care of the fort while I’m gone. Humphrey should be back shortly, but he might be held up by some issues. Don’t let anyone who’s not a prefect or a professor in without my or Humphrey’s presence here.” She swung open the door, her cape flowing behind her as she stepped through the opening. “Thank you, Klaus.”

Klaus stared at her pigtails as they retreated, the door swinging shut behind her softly. He shook his head to clear all of the thoughts from his mind as he silently worked at the documents.

* * *

 

“Oh, bother,” Liz grumbled as the door swung open once more, quite obviously exhausted from whatever she had been gone for. “Seriously, you’d think that there would be more than one animal tamer in this giant school,” she rambled as she set the cloak around her shoulders up onto the coatrack. Her eyes flicked to Klaus and she jumped in surprise. “Ah, yes, I gave you permission to be here,” she mumbled absent-mindedly to herself, pulling the rubber bands out of her hair and scratching her head. “Magic depravation is such a bothersome thing,” she continued quietly as she ruffled Klaus’ hair gently, looking at the papers that sat in front of him. “Did you… get all of these sorted already?”

“Yes,” Klaus nodded, his feelings on edge as Liz’s hand didn’t lift from his hair. “I only have that stack at the side left to go through.”

“Wow, you’re good,” Liz sighed in awe. Klaus was about to remark about the position of her hand when he felt something pressing against his back.

“Wha-?” Klaus stuttered in surprise, attempting to turn around to see what Liz was doing. However, her head was right next to his, her eyes closed as her chin pressed against his shoulder blade.

“I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable for you,” Liz mumbled, slightly wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “but magic depravation not only makes me tired but also leaves me with an extreme need for human contact.”

Klaus couldn’t speak, only stare down at the papers in his hands as Liz held him in a strange embrace. Her skin was cold, and she held him as if she wanted to warm herself.

“Jeez, Liz, you told me that you wouldn’t go hugging people out of the blue,” a voice brought the two of them out of their strange moment, and Klaus felt the pressure on his back release.

“Humphreyyyy,” Liz mumbled softly, her body slightly limp as the other prefect held her up by the collar of her shirt. Klaus turned around to see Humphrey inspecting Liz in confusion. Humphrey had returned quite the few hours ago, sorting through books and other documents silently to give Klaus the silence he likely wanted.

“Did they make you…?” Humphrey asked her softly, and Liz nodded slightly in response, dropping her head to the side. Humphrey sighed, turning his gaze to Klaus as Liz wrapped her arms around Humphrey’s torso. “You’re free to go whenever,” he told Klaus as he took off and draped his cloak over Liz’s body. “She’s going to be extremely clingly like this for the rest of the night, so I suggest that you leave before she’s able to get her hold on you again.”

“Does she do it a lot?” Klaus inquired with interest, his eyes attempting to turn back to the documents in front of him.

“Only occasionally,” Humphrey answered with disinterest, stepping towards the back of the room as Liz hid her face in his shoulder. “Magic depravation, to her, is like having the warmth sucked out of your body; she begins to crave very warm things. I usually have warm blankets and hot chocolate ready for her so that she wouldn’t beg to hug me the entire night, but she failed to tell me that she was going to assist the nurse with animal injuries today.”

“I was going to the Headmaster... report about... incident… when nurse asked…” Liz mumbled into Humphrey’s shirt, gripping it with both hands tightly as a child would hold onto their mother. Klaus raised his eyebrows at the mention of an incident, but stayed silent, knowing that he no longer had a place in the conversation.

“Did you find out any more information about it?” Humphrey asked, throwing some firewood into the fireplace at the back of the room. “You haven’t filled me in on the rest of the details since yesterday.”

“I questioned... suspects…” Liz answered softly, moving her head on his chest to gain more heat from friction as Humphrey used his magic to make a fire. “Rundown later with the more… interesting findings…” Her voice trailed off, and Humphrey sighed.

“Don’t tell me you fell asleep,” he grumbled impatiently, and Liz’s voice grumbled back. “Yeah, yeah, you’re not asleep yet, but you will be in two seconds and you won’t let me go for the rest of the night, I know.” Klaus couldn’t help but chuckle, seeing how Humphrey was inconvenienced by such a whiny child.

“The blankets won’t be warm… and you know it…” Liz mumbled.

“Would you like some assistance?” Klaus asked, having finally finished sorting the rest of the documents and standing from the chair. Humphrey opened his mouth to refuse him, but he gaped at Liz in silence as she suddenly let go of him and grabbed Klaus, bringing his body close to her. Klaus stared at the woman in his arms, his heart beating erratically as Liz pressed her cheek against his.

“So warm…” she muttered softly, her breath tickling Klaus’ ear. He couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling of her cold body pressing against his, the breath on his ear more than he could handle.

“I told you to run when you could,” Humphrey reminded Klaus as he watched the two of them stand in the middle of the room before beginning to make some tea. “If you want to, you can take care of her for the night and I can tell the dorm father about the cause of your absence," he joked before growing more serious. "Otherwise, I wish you luck on getting her off of you.”

Before Klaus could reply, Liz strengthened her hold on him, pressing her lips against his neck. “I need this warmth,” she murmured against his skin. Suddenly, a bright light began to glow from between their bodies, and Liz pulled away slightly to allow the two of them to watch two small orbs of light leave the emblems and float above them. As Klaus gazed at the dancing orbs in awe, Liz smiled softly. When the orbs merged together and shattered into countless amounts of fragments of lights that showered upon them, Liz pressed her cheek against Klaus’ chest. “So warm…” She whispered as she cuddled up to him once more.

“Does this mean…?” Klaus asked uncertainly to the girl who clutched tightly at his shirt, and Humphrey began to laugh in awe, having seen the spectacle in the middle of its happening.

“I can’t believe that Liz’s exhausted state caused the two of you to become Buddies,” he spoke, patting Liz on the back. His gaze lifted to Klaus’ incredulous one, and he nodded to him. “Go ahead and return to your dorm; I’ll take care of her. You’re going to need all the energy you can get to be her Buddy.”

“Her Buddy,” Klaus whispered to himself thoughtfully. He looked down at Liz to gather his thoughts when he realized that her breathing had evened out and that her hold on him wasn’t as tight as it was before. “She’s asleep,” he told Humphrey, who groaned loudly.

“Really?” The prefect complained, hanging his head. “This is going to be much worse than I had hoped.” Humphrey rolled up his sleeves as Klaus waited, not moving a muscle so that Liz wouldn’t wake up and start trying to hold on to him with as much strength as before.

“How come it’s much worse?” Klaus asked as Humphrey positioned himself beside them and began peeling Liz off of him.

“Because _stuff happens_ when she’s asleep,” Humphrey shuddered at the thought as he unclenched one of Liz’s hands from Klaus’ shirt, taking her hand in his. “Start pushing her body back very slowly while supporting her,” the prefect instructed, waiting for them to be separated enough for his arm to fit between them before working on the other hand. “Depending on what dreams she stars having, her body becomes even more touch thirsty than she was before, so she becomes very…” he trailed off as he got the other hand off, supporting her hands with his. “... _Seductive_ is the wrong, but also the only word I can think of,” he mumbled, pulling her hands towards him. Taking the silent cue, Klaus slipped his hands away from her waist to let Humphrey support her fully. “Good-” Humphrey began to speak before Liz’s body tumbled forward, causing Humphrey to step back slightly to support the two of them. In a tangled mess of body parts and clothing, Klaus watched with raised eyebrows as Liz’s lips met Humphrey’s.

Within a second of contact, Humphrey turned his head away, causing Liz to drop her head to his shoulder. “Jeez, how in the world did she get up to height…?” Humphrey complained lowly as he began stepping backwards towards the couch. He turned his gaze to Klaus, whose hands were thoughtlessly tightening into fists. “She shouldn’t make a mess of anything once I get her into a good sleeping position,” Humphrey told him, knowing that her new Buddy might be worried for her well-being. “You’re welcome to stay here, like I said before, but I’d advise for you to go.”

_What, so that you could take advantage of her touch thirst?_ Klaus thought to himself before turning away. _What in the world is getting to me?_   Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he wondered, “Is she going to be alright from now on?”

“To be honest,” Humphrey sighed as he draped a blanket, and then three, over her shivering body, “she’s going to be one hell of a mess in the morning, but after that she’ll be the same ball of energy as usual.” He groaned to himself slightly as he stood, throwing another log of wood into the fire. “And then we’ll hope that she tells me beforehand when she goes out on missions.”

“Missions?” Klaus asked curiously, turning back from having his gaze on the wall to look at him.

“There are two things that deprive her magic that she has to do at the school; everyone who knows about them call them her missions,” Humphrey informed Klaus, turning to look at him as well. “I have missions of my own, but that’s not the point. One of the missions that Liz does is the menial task of caring for injured magic animals, which I just name ‘regenerative missions’. You would think that, since this is a prestigious school, not many familiars and magical creatures would be injured, but you would be surprised. She usually goes on that type of mission every two days or so.” He turned back to look at her sleeping form with a frown on his face as he continued.

“The other type of mission is defensive. She goes out to surrounding areas and keeps any magical creatures there happy and at bay so that they risk no chance of attacking the school, for whatever reason.” Humphrey seemed like he was going to add something, but he shook his head slightly and turned back to Klaus.

“If you went with and assisted her on her missions,” he told Klaus as he folded his arms over his chest, “I believe that her exhaustion would be lessened highly, causing less of these instances. I also believe that you would learn a lot from her.”

Klaus stared at Humphrey as he finished his small lecture, then turned to look at Liz’s sleeping form. “I am her Buddy,” Klaus declared with determination, turning back to nod to Humphrey. “I will assist her.”

Humphrey smirked, patting him on the shoulder. “See that you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The section with Liz's exhaustion feels wrong to me, because it's not exactly what I want it to be, it's not how I saw it, but... it completes the multiple purposes that I intended it to. But you better believe that I'll handle it better whenever it comes next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Tumblr @sashadevore if you want to read more of my works! (Though I gotta say that it's mostly Mystic Messenger at this time)


End file.
